militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
380th Space Control Squadron
The United States Air Force's 380th Space Control Squadron (380 SPCS) is a space control unit located at Peterson AFB, Colorado. Mission The 380 SPCS is the Reserve Associate Unit to the 16th Space Control Squadron. They jointly conduct space electronic warfare support operations to enable and enhance U.S. offensive and defensive space control capabilities. 380SPCS and 16SPCS utilize the Rapid Attack Identification Detection Reporting System Block 10 systems to rapidly achieve flexible and versatile space superiority in support of theater COCOMs and USSTRATCOM's space superiority mission. Equipment Operated The 380 SPCS will operate the RB-10 Central Operating Location, five RAIDRS Deployable Ground Segments. The units monitor, intercept and geolocate satellite communications jammers, sources of electromagnetic interference and other signals of interest. When fully operational, RB-10 will detect and geolocate signals in the C-, X-, Ku- and UHF frequency bands. *RAIDRS (2008–Present)21st Space Wing Public Affairs: "Total Force 'RAIDRS' keep high frontier secure" *SIRS History Activated in mid-1942 as a B-25 Mitchell medium bomber squadron, trained by Third Air Force in the southeastern United States. Deployed initially to England in September 1942 and flew some missions under VIII Bomber Command over German-occupied France attacking enemy troop formations, bridges and airfields. Was part of the Operation Torch invasion of North Africa in November 1942, being deployed to the new Mediterranean Theater of Operations (MTO), being assigned to Twelfth Air Force in French Morocco in November. In North Africa, the squadron engaged primarily in support and interdictory operations, bombing marshalling yards, rail lines, highways, bridges, viaducts, troop concentrations, gun emplacements, shipping, harbors, and other objectives in North Africa. The squadron also engaged in psychological warfare missions, dropping propaganda leaflets behind enemy lines. Took part in the Allied operations against Axis forces in North Africa during March–May 1943, the reduction of Pantelleria and Lampedusain islands during June, the invasion of Sicily in July, the landing at Salerno in September, the Allied advance toward Rome during January–June 1944, the invasion of Southern France in August 1944, and the Allied operations in northern Italy from September 1944 to April 1945. Inactivated in Italy after the German Capitulation in September 1945. Reactivated as part of the Air Force Reserve in 1947, it is unclear whether or not the squadron was manned or equipped. Inactivated in 1949. Reactivated in 1952 as a Strategic Air Command squadron, receiving B-29 Superfortress bombardment training from 90th Bombardment Wing, April–August 1952. Acted as a training squadron until 1954 when it replaced the propeller-driven B-29s with new B-47E Stratojet swept-wing medium bombers, capable of flying at high subsonic speeds and primarily designed for penetrating the airspace of the Soviet Union. In the early 1960s, the B-47 was considered to be reaching obsolescence, and was being phased out of SAC's strategic arsenal. B-47s began being sent to AMARC at Davis-Monthan in early 1965; was inactivated in March. Reactivated as a Space Control squadron in 2008. Lineage * Constituted 380th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 28 January 1942 : Activated on 15 March 1942 : Inactivated on 12 September 1945 * Redesignated 380th Bombardment Squadron (Light) on 11 March 1947 : Activated in the reserve on 9 August 1947 : Inactivated on 27 June 1949 * Redesignated 380th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 15 March 1952 : Activated on 28 March 1952 : Inactivated on 25 March 1965 * Redesignated 380th Space Control Squadron on 7 March 2008 : Organized and activated on 7 March 2008, assuming personnel and equipment of Detachment 1, 310th Space Group Assignments * 310th Bombardment Group, 15 March 1942 – 12 September 1945; 9 August 1947 – 27 June 1949 * 310th Bombardment (later Strategic Aerospace) Wing, 28 March 1952 – 25 March 1965 * 310th Space Wing, 7 March 2008–present Stations * Davis-Monthan Field, Arizona, March 15, 1942 * Jackson AAB, Mississippi, March 15, 1942 * Key Field, Mississippi, c. April 25, 1942 * Columbia AAB, South Carolina, May 17, 1942 * Walterboro Army Airfield, South Carolina, August 14, 1942 * Greenville AAB, South Carolina, September 18 – October 17, 1942 (ground echelon) : RAF Hardwick, England, September–November 1942 (air echelon) * Mediouna Airfield, French Morocco, November 18, 1942 * Telergma Airfield, Algeria, December 21, 1942 * Berteaux Airfield, Algeria, January 1, 1943 * Dar el Koudia Airfield, Tunisia, c. June 6, 1943 * Menzel Temime Airfield, Tunisia, c. August 5, 1943 * Philippeville Airfield, Algeria, November 10, 1943 * Ghisonaccia Airfield, Corsica, c. December 10, 1943 * Fano Airfield, Italy, April 7, 1945 * Pomigliano Airfield, Italy, c. August 15 – September 12, 1945 * Bedford AAF, Massachusetts, December 27, 1946 – June 27, 1949 * Forbes AFB, Kansas, March 28, 1952 * Smoky Hill (later, Schilling) AFB, Kansas, September 4, 1952 – March 25, 1965 * Peterson AFB, Colorado, 7 March 2008–Present Aircraft * B-25 Mitchell, 1942–1945 * B-29 Superfortress, 1952–1954 * B-47 Stratojet, 1954–1965 Commanders References * Mauer, Mauer (1969), Combat Squadrons of the Air Force, World War II, Air Force Historical Studies Office, Maxwell AFB, Alabama. ISBN 0-89201-097-5 * Peterson AFB home page External links Category:Military units and formations in Colorado Space Control 0380